For light emitting diode (LED) applications, such as LED flashlights, to meet various demands, it usually provides several states, such as a strong state, a weak state, and a flashing state, for users to choose therebetween; hence, a state cycling apparatus is required for switching between the states. Conventionally, a state cycling apparatus uses a microcontroller and a non-volatile memory which, coupled with switching operation for the power switch of a LED flashlight, enable the switching between the states. When the LED flashlight is powered on, the microcontroller reads a state data stored in the non-volatile memory so as to switch a state of the LED flashlight. When the LED flashlight is powered off, another state data corresponding to the next state is stored in the non-volatile memory. However, state cycling of LED flashlights is simple and usually involves less than 10 states, and thus it is not cost-effective for LED flashlights to work in conjunction with an intricate, expensive microcontroller.
Therefore, it is desired a low cost state cycling apparatus.